To be Really young and in Love
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura is a new student in 2nd grade at Li's school, he sometimes tries to show off and make her jealous of him but Li has crossed the line in a specific prank...R&R Please ^^


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
A/N : Their all 7 years old and their all in 2nd grade ^^ On to da Story !  
  
~To be REALLY young and in love~  
  
Li Syaoran placed his 7 yearold palms of his hands onto the window of the bus, he was about o close his eyes since he was very tired but then they arrived at school.  
  
Li sighed as he jumped off of the seat and waited as the other wailing and laughing 7 yearolds got off before he did.  
  
He walked up the steps but he stopped for a second and turned his head over to sniffling he heard. He saw a grown-up man who he assumed was the father of the sniffling little auburn-haired girl.  
  
He simply made a little ''Hmph'' and murmered ''Annoying girl..'' and went on to his classroom before the bell rang.  
  
  
Inside the classroom Li quickly put his small blue backpack into his assigned space and quickly ran to his table sitting down next to his best friend Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki simply smiled and started saying ''I saw this very pretty girl outside and I think she -''  
He was cut short cause of the teacher ''All right children settle down''  
  
All the kids didn't really pay attention to the teacher and kept on talking, screaming,laughing and running around. Except Li and Yamazaki, they were both quiet.  
  
The teacher spoke again ''Now before we start class we have a new student joining us, come on in now...''  
  
The little auburn-haired girl shyly and quietly walked into the class room, her eyes a little red from the crying, stood next to the teacher. The teacher smiled at the girl then back at the students ''CHILDREN QUIET DOWN !''  
  
The kids froze for a moment then after a few seconds they ran to their seats and sat down very quietly. ''That's better...now this is Sakura Kinomoto she's 6 years old just like you guys, now I want you to make her feel welcome, ok ?''  
  
All the kids chanted a ''Yeeees Mrs.B'' Mrs.B smiled and narrowed her eyes around the class then spotted a seat ''Sakura you may sit between Li Syaoran and Yamazaki Takashi. Boys please raise your hand..''  
  
Li raised his hand angrily for some reason and Yamazaki raised it cheerfully. Sakura steadily walked over to her seat and sat down. Yamazaki whispered in her ear ''Your stuff goes in your personal space thingy...Beautiful Cherry Blossom..'' Sakura slightly blushed, but she never really smiled. Sakura put her things away and sat down again.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked to Yamazaki ''Arigatou..Yamazaki-kun, for making me feel better about being here'' Yamazaki smiled cheerfully and Sakura slowly smiled back, Yamazaki almost melted by her smile.  
  
Li was mad...because she was the one getting all the attention from his best friend, he turned his head and smirked whispering ''Oh yeah...I'll make her feel welcome..'' and with that the class went on.  
  
  
It was now their P.E class and they were practicing doing Stars. The P.E teacher Mr.Kel looked to Li ''Mr.Li would you care to stop talking to Mr.Takashi and do a Star ?''  
  
Li held back from smacking Mr.Kel. He walked up to the mat and placed his hands in position and simply did a star plus two front flips.  
  
Li smirked as he heard cheering and clapping from the kids then glared at Sakura. Sakura simply stood there waiting for her turn not even paying attention to Li.  
  
Mr.Kel smiled at Li ''Very well done Mr.Li, now lets see....Ms.Kinomoto I believe its your turn, go ahead.''  
  
Sakura nervously walked up to the long mat, she heard Yamazaki cheering her on and she smiled to herself. Sakura went into position and did 2 stars, 3 front flips then 2 back flips, landing perfectly on the ground.  
  
She heard all the kids ,especially Yamazaki, cheer and clap wildly for her. She smiled and blushed from all the attention, then turned to Li and winked his way.  
  
Li's eyes slightly widened as he felt just a little, un-noticible, heat creep up to his cheeks, but he quickly shook it off and galred at her ''Show off..''  
  
Mr.Kel was about to say something but just then the bell rang and everybody went to change.  
  
  
It was now lunch time, a time to eat,talk,play but not for Li, he had a plan to get Sakura back for showing off.  
  
Li un-patiently laid against a wall of the caf teria looking to see when Sakura was coming. Then Li saw her walking with her food tray, talking and laughing with her new friend Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Li smirked and sticked his foot out and watched as Sakura tripped, dropped her tray and landed face-first into her tray.  
  
The next thing he heard was the laughter of students, he laughed too, watching Tomoyo help Sakura up. Sakura smudged some of the mushed food off of her once cleaned face.  
  
She look to Li ''Li-kun...that was t-the worst prank someone could ever pull...'' Li just smirked at her ''I know, serves you right ! Haha, you should've seen your face !''  
  
Sakura could feel her cheeks burn up and her eyes stung from the hot tears forming and now rolling down her red cheeks, she sniffed and ran away, from the kids, the humiliation and from Li.  
  
Tomoyo glared at Li and ran after Sakura. Li wasn't laughing anymore, infact he wanted to cry himself, he regretted ever making her fall. Li frowned and thought 'I don't like seeing her cry like that...sh-sh-she's too pre-pretty for tears, I wanna see her smile...I'll ask her to forgive me'  
  
  
Sakura was walking down the path of the school garden, her eyes red and a little puffy from the crying ''I hate Li-kun...so much !''  
  
Sakura then heard a voice from behind her ''Sakura-chan, hold up !'' Sakura turned around, face -to-face with Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath ''Sakura-chan im sorry for what happened just now''  
  
Sakura shook her head ''No, your not the one who should be apologizing Tomoyo-chan, someone else should ..''  
  
Tomoyo looked deep in thought for a second and then spoke ''Sh-..should I kill Li-kun ?''  
  
Sakura looked to Tomoyo wide-eyed ''Why..Tomoyo-chan of course not ! He should apologize, that's all...and I won't even looked at him until he does.''  
  
Tomoyo sighed and hugged Sakura tightly ''I'll stay by your side..k ?''  
  
Sakura slightly smiled and hugged her back ''Ok...Now if you don't mind I think I'll take a walk until the bell rings,ok ?''  
  
Tomoyo smiled ''Ok Sakura-chan, Jaa !''  
  
Sakura waved at Tomoyo as she walked back. Sakura sighed then turned back around and walked admiring all the colorful flowers, Sakura then gasped as she saw a red rose ''I've never really seen a rose...Oh I wish I could touch it and smell it...Otou-san said that their one of the most beautiful and great-scented flowers in the world...too bad the sign says 'Do not touch' and I've only seen them in a book..''  
  
Sakura sighed then she spotted a white bench, walked over to it and sat down.  
  
  
Li walked around the school garden in search for the perfect flower for Sakura.  
  
He looked for minutes and then he came across a rose bush, he stopped dead in his tracks and moved his gaze over to a specific big, beautiful, and most reddest rose he has ever seen in his entire life.  
  
Li looked at the 'Do not touch' sign and chuckled, he reached out and grabbed the rose but quickly returned his hand with a loud ''OUCH !''  
  
He looked at his hand a saw a pretty big cut but not bleeding much. Li winced and looked at the rose again then sighed.  
  
He sighed and gently grabbed the rose and pulled it out without any ''ouches'' this time or cuts.  
  
Li looked at the rose and smiled thinking of how Sakura would like it. Li looked at the thorns and he gently cut them off with his finger nails which took quite some time.  
  
Finally Li finished it ''I'm sure she will like it..'' Li then spotted her on the so-called ''Lovers bench''   
  
Li quietly walked over to her and stood there watching her, she seemed deep in thought, he never noticed how beautiful she really looked....  
  
Li cleared his throat, feeling a blush attacking him.  
  
That was enough for Sakura to break off her concentration, she looked to him, surprised to see him there.  
  
Sakura then turned her head aside. Li sighed and sat down next to her, hiding the rose behind his back.  
  
Li gently but nervously raised his hand and placed it under her chin and made her face him.  
  
Sakura's eyes met his ...Li gently traced her lower lip with his other hand and then he inched closer to her...very close.  
  
Sakura's heart started pounding wildly in her chest, she was afraid that she would stop breathing any moment now.  
  
Li took his hands off her and reached behind his back pulling back out the rose.  
  
Sakura gasped, It was the same rose that she had wanted. Sakura gently took it and gazed at it so intensly.  
  
Li sighed ''Kinomoto-san...I'm so sorry for what I did to you earlier and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, it would be wonderful''  
  
Sakura looked back up at Li ''I forgive you...,'' Sakura then gave him a full smile ''Syaoran-kun..''  
  
Li gazed at her smiling, then he spoke un-conciously ''Your...so beautiful, Sakura-chan..''  
  
Sakura was surprised but then giggled when he clamped a hand over his mouth ''Thank you''  
  
Li then smiled ''Did you know that this bench is called ''The lover's bench'' ?''  
  
Sakura pretented to be thinking ''Hmm...Oh really ? well how about we give it just a little bit more of the ''lover's'' touch, ne ?''  
  
Before Li could ask her what she meant, Sakura had already wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle short kiss, which they pulled away almost instantly.  
  
Li just gaped and Sakura smiled, Li then spoke ''I think I can live with that..'' He then gently pressed his lips against hers into a longer kiss. It went on like that until they got caught and were sent to the Principal's office and were suspended for a week, but they still secretly kissed ^^.   
  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: I know their still kid's but I think its very cute ^^ 'sides its just a crazy lil fic from my crazed, retarded mind ^^  
  
Kerika: Retarded is right -_-;  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: ANYWAYZ ! The second chapter of my other fic ''He doesn't love me'' will take a while cuz of school ; I wrote this fic and I didn't study for my exam that's tommorow ! *DUMDUM DUUUM !* Please wish me luck and Please review, Ho-na-na !  
  
  



End file.
